


whither grief

by kopi_luwak



Category: Super Junior
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidurlah di sini, di bahuku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whither grief

**Author's Note:**

> judulnya translasi dari kanashimi no yukuenya kang junsu. maaf kang, saya pinjam nama doang _(:'3  
> mengisi arsip otp lama saya alias kyuwook wwwwww
> 
> standard disclaimer applied

“Aku memang bodoh, ya.”

“Kamu tidak,” tangannya mencoba mengulur, menangkap serpihan tercecer hatinya.

“Aku iya,” dia menolaknya dengan tegas, namun lengan dan kaki yang menumpu tubuhnya bergetar hebat. “Pada akhirnya, akulah yang terlalu berharap.”

“Kamu tidak salah.”

Helai karamel milik lelaki itu seperti jatuh saat dia menyandarkan dirinya di bahunya—ia sendiri tidak paham mengapa selalu mengekspresikan kesedihannya dengan tangisan, “Kyuhyun,” dengan suara serak dia memanggil, “Aku lelah.”

Lelaki di sebelahnya tersenyum dan menariknya dalam rangkulan yang lebih erat, “Tidak apa-apa, tidurlah di sini.”

“Tetapi aku tidak ingin tidur.”

“Sudahlah.”

Pada akhirnya, dia menurutinya—dan kedua mata itu tertutup selamanya.


End file.
